Crazy Mates
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: A Fem!Harry/Aro story. When Aro finds Helen Potter, crazy things will happen. Probably some bashing, don't really know. Better summary will come in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Twilight. Really wished that I did, but sadly I don't.

 **(Scene Break)**

Fifteen-year old Helen Potter did not know how this had happened, but here she was in Italy near a small town named Volterra. She had gone to Gringrotts to see if the goblins had a list of properties that she could stay at, since she was not trusting the look in Vernon's eyes. It was best to get out of there when she still can. And she picked the house in Volterra, Italy, to stay at. It was a nice, little cottage outside the walls of Volterra. With the help of Dobby and Winky, she was able to move in quickly.

A few days ago, it was cloudy outside, she decided to look around Volterra, to see what interesting stores that was in the town. And she had found a little second-hand bookstore and decided to look inside, and that was when she bumped into a man. They both apologized and introduced themselves. His name was Aro. He was a good looking man, but something was really off with him. But what really freaked her out was her magic basically claiming him as hers.

Ever since then, she felt like she was being watched by someone and it was driving her crazy.

 **AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but this was bugging me for a while. I will rewrite this chapter soon. Updates will be whenever. As you can tell that I am really rusty with writing. But I will be getting better very soon. I am thinking of doing another story a twilight/Cry Wolf (Alpha and Omega Series). It depends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Twilight. Really wished that I did, but sadly I don't.

 **(Scene Break)**

Aro's POV

He has been alone over three thousand years and he could not find a mate of his own. Sure, he had a wife well now ex-wife, Sulpicia, but she had betrayed them to Romanians, due to her lust for power. That betrayal almost costed them, Marcus' mate and Aro's sister, Didyme, but thankfully, they were able to get to her before she was killed. Aro shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to Marcus if Didyme had died.

He knew that his two brothers, Caius and Marcus, were worried about him because if a male vampire does not find his mate, they slowly loose their grip on their sanity. And he could already feel his mind slipping into insanity.

Aro wanted to have some time to himself without having to see his two brothers happy with their mates. Thankfully, the sky was covered with dark clouds, so he was able to stand next to the window without having to worry about sparkling in the sun light. He did this whenever he could as he loved to watch the humans walk around and do their own things. It was his hobby.

It was then that he had spotted her. A young girl around fifteen years old or a bit younger, with flaming red hair that looked like a sunset. And then it happened like a punch in the gut, for a moment, the girl looked straight up at him and he looked into her impossible emerald green eyes and felt the bond that he had been waiting for so very long, form. It felt like a life-time before she looked away, but in reality, it was only a few seconds.

He had to meet her. So he got changed into modern clothes and took Jane and Alec and he headed out of his castle. It took a few moments for him to find her scent. And when he found it and got a nose full of his mate's scent, he nearly lost control of his monster. She smelled like the clean, crisp air after a thunderstorm mixed with a bit of fire. That was her scent.

He followed her scent to a second-hand bookstore and went inside and found her looking at some books. Then she began to move, so he "accidently" bumped into her, causing the books that she was carrying to fall to the ground.

"I am sorry, my dear. I was not watching where I was going." Aro apologized as he bent down to help her pick up her books. His hand brushed hers, but he saw nothing. No thoughts, no memories, nothing. Amazing.

"That's alright," his mate said in perfect Italian with a bit of accent.

"Let me carry these for you as an apology. I'm Aro Volturi," Aro introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Thank you. Helen Potter," Helen answered. She took his offered hand and instead of a handshake, he kissed her knuckles, causing her to blush.

Now, Aro was really giddy with excitement about two things, one-he could not see into Helen's mind, which was a relief at the peace that he can now have when touching someone and frustrating at the same time as he doesn't know her likes and dislikes. This will make wooing Helen a lot harder. And second-he completed step two in bonding with his mate.

There are a few steps in completing a mating bond, one-eye to eye contact, two- touching, three- claiming, and four-changing.

"Are you new to this area, mio cara?" Aro asked, eager to learn more about her.

"Yes, I am. Just moved here last week." Helen answered as she paid for her books.

Aro was almost bouncing with excitement as it was revealed that she's not a tourist. This way, he does not have hunt her down and possibly kidnap her from wherever she lives. That would put a downer on their relationship. And he would probably not get any in this century.

As they exited the bookstore, Helen turned to him and said, "Well, its very nice to meet you, Aro. But I have to get home soon."

Aro smiled, "Its nice to meet you as well, mio cara. I do hope that we meet again soon."

Helen smiled, before walking away, toward where she lived.

"Jane," Aro called out softly.

Alec and Jane both appeared from where they were hiding. Jane replied, "Yes, master."

"Please follow my mate and see that she get home safely. Watch over her, until I send Felix to take over guarding her." Aro ordered.

The twins gasped in shock.

Jane answered as she bowed, "It will be my pleasure, master. Congratulations in fining your mate."

With that Jane disappeared, doing what she was ordered with happiness that her master finally found his mate after all this time.

Now Aro was really bouncing with excitement, causing people around him to look at him like he was crazy, which he really was.

"Come, Alec," Aro commanded as he made his way back to the castle. "We must tell my brothers and sisters of this great and wonderful news. And plans have to be made in order to woo my beautiful mate."

Alec had to bit back a smile as he followed his master. His master is acting like he was preparing for war or something very similar. This will be fun.

 **(Scene Break)**

Half way home, Helen felt shiver makes its way down her spine. And the feeling like she was being hunted settled inside her gut. Leaving her to wonder if she should run or stay.

 **AN: I hope that you all love this chapter. It just came to me. Please forgive me if there was any mistakes in spelling and or grammer. I hope that you all have a wonderful day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Twilight. Really wished that I did, but sadly I don't.

 **(Scene Break)**

Helen's POV

Helen was enjoying her life here in Italy, away from the craziness with the Dark Lord getting a body and Cedric dying. If that was not enough, her so-called friends and godfather did not even bother sending her letters. Keeping her in the dark, that is not the way to go. Its like they wanted to get her killed when fighting Tom. She would have stayed in Britain but what broke the camel's back was the news articles about her in the Daily Prophet. She just gathered up her things and went to Gringotts.

Griphook was extremely helpful, through him, she was able to get asylum in Italy. All of her parents' things from Godric's Hollow and her grandparents' things from Potter Manor that the Potter House Elves were able to save before it was completely burned down by Tom himself, were in a vault. All of her vaults (just the Potter vaults), including the Slytherin vaults, (right of conquest by defeating Tom three times), were moved to Gringotts in Rome, Italy. During this, she discovered that Dumbledore was trying to take things from her vaults, like money, books, and other things, thankfully since he was not a blood relative, he could not get access. So in return, she gave them the location of Gryffindor's Sword.

When she moved to Italy, she was amazed at how modern magical Italy was, even though they were more well hidden due to the Vatican being in their country. From what she understood, they were the reason that the witch hunts began as the pope wanted their magical treasures and to drain them dry of their gold and they refused.

Apparently, the magical prime minister had traveled to America after WW2, to apologize for not doing much against the Nazis and to redo peace treaties, and while he was there, he saw how healthy magic was and how balance it had become and decided to modernize Italy and it had continued on. But due this, the rest of Europe wanted nothing to do with Italy for turning its back on the old bloods, even though most of them were killed during the war.

Now, thanks to Helen and her memory of Tom coming back, Italy will basically close its borders to British citizens and screening the rest of the magicals that come from Europe to make sure that Death Eaters and/or followers that want to recruit their citizens for that stupid war of theirs.

Helen looked through her closet for a nice shirt to wear today as she was traveling to town to visit that wonderful little café that she had found a few weeks ago. She smiled a little when she thought how Aro would join her a couple times and he would just ask her questions about herself and her life. He is very interesting to talk to and to be around.

"I'm so wearing this," Helen said as she found a shirt that she like. She hoped that Aro would get a laugh out of it, when he sees her again.

 **AN: I hope that you all love this chapter. Sorry that its a bit short. Basically this chapter is mostly the background of Helen and her past and the reason why that she moved. I will reveal what the shirt says in the next chapter. I have decided that I will go back and forth from Helen's POV and Aro's POV. Please forgive me if there was any mistakes in spelling and or grammer. I hope that you all have a wonderful day.**


End file.
